


Scars on his back

by Waslala



Series: Linked Universe angsty fics [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Linked Universe, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waslala/pseuds/Waslala
Summary: Sky shouldnt have walked in without knocking, now he must deal with the consequences.





	Scars on his back

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mi first piece of writing in english outside of school. I hope i havent made many mistakes and any critic is fully appreciated.  
> Hope you like it!

"They dont look pretty, do they?"

The only thing Sky could do was look at Wild, who was shirtless, giving him a clear view of his back, which was covered in grotesque scars permanently disfiguring him with raised skin and mounds of healed flesh. 

"They are very old. A memory from when i died." 

Sky just kept staring, a part of him wanting to forget he had seen the physical proof of the pain the child, cause that is what the wildling was, went through .

"They hurt a lot. Maybe the worst pain i've ever felt in my life, and believe me when i say that i know pain"

At that comment the chosen one raised a hand to his face, the horror of what happened finally dawning on him.  
Wild, who had finally turned himself to look at him in the eyes continued talking like nothing was out of place.

"I hate them"

Sky felt his heart break. He pulled his hand away from covering his mouth to stare directly at Wilds eyes.

"They are so ugly and i hate them so damn much"

With that Wild fell to his knees, tremors causing his body to shake and his eyes watering with salty tears. Being so immersed into his own thoughts that he almost didnt feel another person, someone a little smaller, embrace him.  
After a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity, he raised his arms to return the hug and heard a quiet but clear voice whisper into his ear.

"I know they must hurt a lot, that they are ugly and make you sometimes think that you are less because of them, i understand you Wild"

Sky tightened his hold and moved one hand to stroke Wilds head, making him lean more into the hug.

"But they wont ever change who you are or whatever sacrifices and trials you have gone through, they are not signs of failure and they wont ever make you weak in my eyes."

Sky took a few seconds before continuing. At least Wild had managed to calm down while trying to hear the hero of Skyloft.

"So listen to me when i say this, i am proud of you, of all you have acomplished and how much you have given and are willing to give to protect the lands of all of our people."

Taking one final deep breath, he raised his head to look directly into Wilds eyes and said.

"You will never have to feel like this again, after all we will always be with you, Link, to remind you how great of a hero you are"


End file.
